Blind Faith
by HannahLeigh123
Summary: M rating for language, nothing else! Pure and simple; Luna & Neville loveliness, as everyone tries to rebuild their lives after the war.


A/N: Okay so I wrote this for Neville's birthday. It's kind of belated now because I got busy, but still :) I'm not normally a reader _or _writer of this kind of couple, so go easy on me! - It's pretty slow going so bear with me! :)

* * *

><p>It was May 9th. Every day had seemed like a milestone since the recent demise of Voldemort, but today it had finally been a week. Injuries had begun to heal, funerals were being planned, and it was time to restore Hogwarts to its former glory.<p>

For the first time, Neville had managed to have a conversation with his grandmother which was not completely dominated by her opinion. He couldn't help but feel incredibly proud that she now looked at him, finally, like he was a man. Worthy of his own opinion, and worthy of her praise. When he requested that she stay home and rest, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn't argue.

So he set off, on his own, by floo. When he arrived in Hogsmeade it was around 7am. He'd been getting next to no sleep and had wanted to come before, but wasn't sure he'd be welcome so early. McGonagall had sent out letters to ex students asking if they would be able to come and help with the restoration of Hogwarts. Neville didn't really think that many of them would come, given the circumstances. It would surely be the last thing on the minds of those who had lost their loved ones? And even those who hadn't... Surely they'd just want to be with their families? He knew that as one of the people who didn't really have a family, it was probably his place to go and help. He'd brought a bag with the basic necessities so that he could stay if need be. He knew that Gryffindor tower was intact at least.

He got to Hogwarts around 7.30, even though he had tried to walk slowly. As he approached the main entrance, he realised just how wrong he'd been about everyone being too busy with their families. He shook lots of hands, gave lots of hugs, and was congratulated a hundred times over for his bravery. He could still feel himself blushing furiously when he finally reached the great hall.

Surprisingly, the hall wasn't looking nearly as bad as he remembered it. Instead of gaping holes in the walls, they were all completely intact and the windows restored to their earlier grandeur. Rubble still littered most of the floor, but on the right hand side of the room some of it had been moved and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables put back in place. After a few seconds of looking around, stuck in a daze, he was thrown off balance by someone throwing their arms around him.

"Neville! You came." Ginny mumbled into his shoulder.

"Of course I came! Who's done all this?" She pulled away from him and he indicated the repaired walls and tables.

"Loads of people have been here all week. I don't even think Harry and Ron have showered or eaten in days... They still haven't left yet. I think maybe they're working through some of their grief, so who am I to say anything?" Ginny paused, then stared at her shoe for a while, kicking about a few of the rocks and feeling awkward.

"So... How are you holding up...?" He mumbled. His voice came out husky so he cleared his throat. She was still looking away. After a minute or so she looked up at him again, her expression a worried one, and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, however, Neville heard another shout of his name, and they both looked around to see Hermione and Charlie walking towards them.

Once they had exchanged awkward pleasantries, they all headed over to the Hufflepuff table where they noticed that Harry and Ron were sitting, facing the wall and talking quietly to each other. Hermione sat down at Ron's side and he pulled her close, both of them closing their eyes as if savouring the moment; as if they were never going to see each other again. This warmed Neville somewhat... He had always wondered when Hermione would realise how much she loved Ron; it had always perplexed him that she could be so incredibly smart but not even understand her own feelings properly when it was plain for everyone else to see. Seeing them together made him think of his own insecurities when it came to the person he loved. He knew he shouldn't be thinking it when everyone was still recovering from losses, and gaps in their lives that may not ever be filled again, but he couldn't help himself. If the war had taught anyone anything, then it was that love was, indeed, the most important thing.

Charlie pushed a folded square of parchment across the table to Ron. He looked at him questioningly, and Charlie just shrugged. "Mum wants you home, Ron." He said seriously. Neville could feel tension in the air, and see Ginny holding her breath. Ron glared at his brother, but he didn't say anything. There was silence as he read his mothers note, his face growing red. Hermione was reading over his shoulder and looking fearful.

"I'm not going home! They need me here!" He finally exploded quietly, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Ron, please," Hermione said. Ginny reached over the table for his hand but he snatched it away.

"She just wants to know that you're okay! You need to look after yourself as well! Hogwarts can wait!" Hermione protested, raising her voice a little this time.

"Not you as well! I wish you lot would give it a rest. I'll do what I want, thanks."

He moved to get up and Ginny tried to take his hand again, but this time when he pushed her away her expression changed to mirror his angry one.

"Ron! You're being so selfish! We know you don't want to come home without Fred, but neither do we. Imagine how mum feels! Stop thinking about yourself all the time!"

Ron frowned and turned to walk away. "Fuck off Ginny!" Hermione jumped from her seat to follow him, the rest of the table now trying to avoid each other's eyes, and when Neville heard an almost-stifled sob coming from Ginny's direction, he took it as his cue to leave. He hugged her and apologised. He didn't know what he was apologising for, but he felt that he had just sat in on a somewhat private moment and that it was necessary.

As he made his way back through the entrance hall towards the grounds, he spotted Hermione stalking in the same direction as him.

"Hermione!" He shouted, and she turned and began walking towards him. When he saw her face his stomach turned. She was a mess. It upset him to see Ginny in pain, but seeing Hermione cry was downright worrying. He had always seen her as a stronger person than himself (much to his disdain, considering she was a girl) so seeing her cry always tended to have quite an effect on him. He put his arms around her.

"God, he hates me! Didn't take me long to ruin that, did it?" She said bitterly, her voice wavering.

"He's just angry. I don't think anything could ruin you and Ron, Hermione. If it could, it would have been ruined back when you were 12 and started having ten arguments a day, every day."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "I just don't know how to help." She whispered solemnly, looking away from him.

"Nobody does." He replied, then he paused for a few seconds. "I bet you didn't have breakfast, did you?"

She snapped back to reality. "No... Why?"

"Let's go for something to eat. Ginny was right, Hogwarts can wait. Everyone else needs to be fixed first."

* * *

><p>I reeeeally appreciate reviews! Just sayin' :)<p> 


End file.
